


Of Being Alone and Getting Caught

by dani_elizabethx



Series: How Porn Changed Kurt Hummel's Life [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is nervous about going further with Blaine. Blaine has an idea of how to help Kurt get more comfortable with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Being Alone and Getting Caught

Kurt spent the majority of the next day hauled up in his room, door locked and laptop open. He wasn't watching any more porn, but he was doing research. He wanted to know more about this D/s thing and what exactly it all entailed. After coming across a few sites he wishes his blue eyes could un-see, Kurt finally found a few sites with information, message boards and forum discussions for people interested in Dominant/submissive lifestyles and aspects to add to their sex lives.

The brunette spent all of Thursday morning into the afternoon reading through other people's personal stories of good and bad situations, how to handle a bad situation and how to bring up and discuss the topic with your partner.

Half way through a story about a man bringing up wanting to be dominated to his partner, there was a knock at Kurt's door causing him to jump.

“Kurt, are you okay?” Finn's voice filtered through the door.

Kurt cursed and exited out of the internet browser before quickly moving to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open to reveal a nervous looking Finn.

“What's up?” Kurt pushed his bangs bag, trying to act nonchalant.

“Dude, you okay? You've been in your room all day and you never really do that.” The taller teen's brow furrowed, like he was trying to figure out what was up.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just talking to Blaine on AIM.” The countertenor bit his lip, hoping Finn bought the lie.

“Oh, okay. Cool.” A lopsided grin swept across Finn's face. “Just makin' sure.”

Kurt nodded, giving a small smile. Finn walked off down the hall and back down the stairs. Kurt let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. He shut his door, walked back over to his desk, plopped down in the chair and sighed while glaring at the computer screen.

***** * *****

On Friday Kurt had the house to himself. Finn was at Rachel's and his dad and Carole were both at work. The idea popped into his head, and well, it wouldn't go away. After checking that the house was still empty, he ran up the stairs and grabbed his computer. He settled himself in the middle of his bed and pulled up the porn site Blaine had up two days prior.

Kurt typed 'D/s and bondage' into the search bar. A few seconds later, the results were up and he started scanning. Most seemed a little too rough for Kurt's liking so he kept scrolling. He came across a thumbnail that looked similar to that first video. He hovered over it, letting the preview stills flash across.

A well built, brunette man was sitting on his knees, collar around his neck and he was looking up at a black haired man. One still had the sub giving a blow job to the man standing, the next was the brunette on all fours with the Dom stretching him open. Kurt saw all he needed to, he clicked on it and waited for the video to load.

As he waited, Kurt felt the anticipation building low in his belly. His cock twitched in his pants as he thought about Blaine doing something like this to him. It's all he's been able to think about since Wednesday. The more he read about the Dom/sub relationship and what that involved, such as trust and understanding, along with being collared, being owned, it got him all kinds of hot and bothered.

The video was done loading, he hit play and watched as the brunette sat in the middle of a room on the floor, on his knees. His dark leather collar standing out against his slightly sun kissed skin. Kurt was turned on, he couldn't even deny it if he tried, the tight bulge in the front of his pants gave it away. Just from looking at the man sitting there on his knees, Kurt wondered what it would feel like to sit like that, waiting for Blaine to come in.

The Dom walked into the frame and over to the sub. He grabbed the sub by the hair, Kurt wondered just how hard because it looked like it hurt, but at the same time it looked as if he was just guiding his head to look up at the dark haired man. The brunette opened his mouth automatically, accepting the Dom's hard cock.

Kurt's own erection was now straining in his tight jeans. _Why on earth do I wear these damn things?_ “Oh yeah, they make my butt look good.” He muttered to the air. 

He focused back on the video, and the sub getting face fucked. That's what they call it right? Kurt vaguely remembers a conversation he walked in on between Finn and Puck. He shuddered at the memory and went back to staring at the computer screen. The dark haired man pulls his cock from the sub's mouth, still holding on to his hair forcing him to look up. His lips are red -Kurt notes that they look almost like Blaine's after they've been kissing for awhile- and there's saliva running down his chin. Kurt's cock jumps, not twitches,  _jumps_ . 

The sub is suddenly grabbed by his collar and forced into a standing position. It's more force than Kurt thinks he would be comfortable with, but it's still hot none the less. The Dom throws him onto the bed, yes,  _throws_ . Apparently Kurt's cock likes it, because it twitches again. The Dom picks the brunette up, flips him over grabs his waist to pull him up onto his knees. The sub is exposed and on display, Kurt can see a bit of sheen around his asshole, indicating that he prepped before hand a bit. 

The situation in Kurt's pants can not be ignored any longer. Just as the dark haired man inserts two lubed up fingers into the sub's hole, Kurt pushes on his cock with his palm through his clothes. He hisses at the contact, needing more friction. As the Dom works the sub open with his fingers, Kurt is sitting on his bed, criss-cross apple sauce, and slowly palming himself. The friction of clothes on skin makes shivers run down the countertenor's spine.

After working four fingers in and out of the sub, the Dom pulls them out, leaving the brunette's open hole is visible in the shot. Kurt makes a noise somewhere between a moan and growl at the sight. Before the dark haired man even gets his slicked up erection positioned at the sub's entrance, Kurt explodes in his pants. He falls back on the bed, trying to even out his breathing. He hears a moan come from the computer's speakers. The blue eyed teen lifts his head enough to see the screen, the Dom's hips are pistoning in and out of the sub's ass. Kurt's dick twitches, making a valiant effort to get hard again. He groans, uses his foot to close the laptop and lets his head fall back on the bed.

***** * *** **

On Saturday, Kurt is supposed to see Blaine. He's hoping to whatever deity exists, or is listening, that all goes well. He really doesn't want to have to explain any weird behavior. He's still trying to figure all this out himself, trying to explain it all to Blaine would just get complicated, not to mention, weird.

Blaine comes over to the Hudmel house around noon. Kurt hears his dad answer the door and exchange pleasantries with his boyfriend. He can hear Blaine making his way up the stairs, then a few seconds later there's soft knock on his door.

“Kurt, baby, it's me.” Blaine's voice is soft.

“Come in.” Kurt's sprawled across his bed on his stomach, the latest issue of Vogue lying open in front of him. “Hey.” He smiles when Blaine steps into the room.

“Hi.” Blaine's smile is warm and loving. Kurt is suddenly plagued with a stab of guilt for keeping all of his recent discoveries a secret. He knows Blaine would never tell him he's weird or gross. Or even leave him for liking something like this, but the voice in the back of his mind keeps telling him to wait. “Whatchya doin'?” The shorter teen climbs up onto the bed, laying down next to Kurt.

“Just flipping through this,” He points to the magazine. “Waiting for you to get here.”

Blaine smiles at him again, then leans forward to kiss him on the forehead.

“Hey.” Kurt pouts.

“What?” Blaine's brow furrows.

“My lips are down here.” Kurt points to his lips, then his forehead. “Not up there.”

Blaine chuckles, then leans in to connect their lips. Kurt pressed forward, deepening the kiss. Blaine swiped his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, the countertenor moaned into Blaine's mouth. The hazel eyed teen took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth.

Blaine pushed Kurt over to lay on his back and positioned himself half on top of him. His tongue re-exploring the familiar territory, swiping across the back of Kurt's top teeth and around his tongue. Kurt gripped Blaine's biceps, pulling back for air.

“They're still down stairs you know.” Kurt whispered.

“I know.” Blaine grinned. “I just missed you, a lot.” He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Kurt's.

“I missed you, too.” Kurt smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips. “So, what are we gonna do today?”

“Well...” Blaine's grin shifted into one that was a bit more suggestive and mischievous.

Kurt laughed. “Blaine, sweetie, we can't do that with them down stairs. I thought I made that clear.”

Blaine stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. “But, but, but...”

“Blaine.” Kurt was trying to suppress his giggles. “That look doesn't work on me anymore. Sorry, I'm immune!”

“Oh really?” Blaine lightly trailed his hands down Kurt's sides, causing the taller boy to shiver. Blaine increased the pressure of his fingertips on Kurt, tickling him. Kurt squeaked and giggled.

“Blaine!” More giggles. “Stop, please!” Kurt was giggling so hard he was struggling to breathe.

Blaine just kept tickling Kurt, giggling along with him. “You want me to stop? You gotta say the magic words!”

“Please?!”

“Nope.”

“Uh, Blaine is better than me?”

Blaine giggled. “Nope. That's not it either.”

“Blaine, please!” Kurt was twisting around, trying to get away from Blaine.

“Not until you say the magic words.” Blaine said firmly.

“Uh...” Kurt stopped to try and catch his breath. “Oh! I love you!” He beamed up at Blaine.

Blaine pulled his hands away, resting them on the pale teen's hips. “I love you, too.” He smiled.

***** * *** **

After Kurt and Blaine watched _The Princess and the Frog_ , snuggled up on the bed, Blaine headed home. He had to go to the airport to pick up his grandparents who were flying in to visit from Vermont.

Kurt was laying on his bed trying to cool off. Just being around Blaine with those thoughts running though his head was enough to make him half hard. Plus, the little make out session before the movie wasn't helping anything. He tried to think of things that he deemed to be extremely “un-sexy” -Rachel and her animal sweaters. His dad and Carole doing... _things-_ nothing seemed to be working. Kurt sighed in frustration.

He got up, checked to see that his family was other wise occupied, and slipped back into his room. Kurt clicked the lock, grabbed his computer and climbed up onto his bed. After a few deep breaths and deciding that he could be quite, he started up his laptop. He quickly decided that the people on the screen could _not_ be quite and got up in search of his headphones.

The brunette hopped back up on his bed and plugged in the headphones, putting only one in his ear so he could hear if anyone was coming up the stairs. He searched for another D/s video and found one that wasn't too much for him. As the video loaded, the anticipation was making his already hard cock even harder. He pushed the heel of his hand to his erection and groaned. Kurt paused for a second, then made up his mind.

He got up off the bed, popped the button on his skinny jeans, slid the zipper down and shimmied out of them. He pushed down his briefs and stepped out of the pile of clothes on the floor. He pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it on to the floor with his other discarded clothes and climbed back onto the bed. Kurt really didn't want to ruin _another_ pair of pants because c'mon, they're _designer_. Plus, how was he ever supposed to feel comfortable giving Blaine a hand job, or more, if he couldn't even masturbate this way.

The video was ready, so he hit play. It was similar to the one from the day before, but the sub was blonde this time. The Dom was thrusting into the other man's mouth while he gripped his blonde hair. Kurt hesitantly reach down and wrapped his hand around his leaking erection. He hissed at the new found skin on skin friction as he moved his fist up and down. The faster he moved his hand, the more he found himself wishing it was Blaine.

When Kurt could actually focus on the video and not the sensations running through his body, the sub was now on all fours on the floor. The brunette man is sitting behind him, working a plug out of his asshole. Kurt guesses it was already in to hold him open. The Dom positions himself at the sub's entrance and sheathing his cock in one hard thrust. Kurt and the sub moan at the same time.

Kurt can feel his orgasm building, that heat pooling low in his belly. The hot, tight coil at the base of his spine. Kurt speeds up his movements, hips thrusting up to meet his hand. He's breathing hard, a light sheen of sweat forming over his skin. One last glance at the computer screen, the Dom mercilessly pounding the sub's asshole, and Kurt was gone. Toes curling, thighs shaking as hot come spilled over his hand.

Kurt closed the laptop, took out his hard phones and collapsed back onto his pillows. He pulled the covers up over himself and closed his eyes, succumbing to the sleep that threatened to take over.

***** * *****

On Sunday, Kurt does more research. He wants to be able to bring this up with Blaine the right way, with the right terminology and the right information. After about an hour of more filtering through scary sites, he happened upon a web site called Collar Me. The first thing he notices is that there are what appears to be personal ad type posts, almost like online dating, for Doms and subs seeking out other Doms and subs. The next thing that catches his eye are the message boards. _Yes. This could be extremely helpful._ He follows the links and starts to read through the entries. 

Two hours and many discussion threads later, Kurt feels he has enough information to bring this up with Blaine, and explain what he wants.  _What do I want?_ Kurt started thinking about the things he read, about how for most it was about being able to submit totally control over to someone else. Especially if they feel they have to be in control all the time when not in a scene. Kurt had felt a sense of relief, almost, when he read that. He feels like he has to be in control of his life all the time, like he has to help everyone else out. But if they were to do this, Blaine could control him. Could tell him what to do or not to do down to the simplest of tasks, like eating or where to sit or stand. The more Kurt thought about this, the more he wanted it. 

***** * *** **

On Monday, Kurt had the house to himself again. Finn was off having a video game marathon with Puck, Artie and Mike. Carole and his dad were both at work and Kurt was laying naked on his bed, laptop open to yet another video. Blaine was coming over today, but the countertenor didn't know if he would be able to sit through that if he didn't get some relief now. Kurt's head was thrown back, back arched and his fist frantically pumping his erection. He wasn't even watching the video, just listening to the Dom command his sub around was enough for Kurt to start to feel that hot pull low in his belly. 

“Kurt?” 

Kurt's eye fly open, his hand stills and he turns his head towards the voice. Blaine. Fuck. 

“Uh...” Kurt starts to panic. Blaine wasn't supposed to know yet. Oh God, he can feel the tears starting to prickle at the corners of his eyes. “Blaine...”

It takes all of 30 seconds for Blaine to piece the puzzle together. Kurt's reaction to the video last week. What he's doing now and what he's watching. Blaine had been thinking about this a lot this past week and how he was going to bring this up with Kurt.  _Guess I don't have to worry about that now._ Blaine can see that Kurt is humiliated, trying to cover himself up. He makes a split second decision. 

“Kurt, keep going.” The tone in his voice makes Kurt snap his head up, blue eyes locking with hazel. 

“I-”

“No arguing, Kurt. Keep going.” Blaine kind of likes this, likes the shiver that runs down his spine when he gives the order.

Kurt is stunned. He never thought Blaine was going to just walk in here and start ordering him around. Kurt had this all planned out, how he was going to persuade Blaine to at least try this. Kurt lays back down, slightly propped up on the headboard, pillows stacked behind him. He drags his hand across his hip and gingerly wraps his shaking hand around his cock.

Blaine takes a few steps over to Kurt's desk and spins the chair around to face the bed. He plops himself down, staring at Kurt with heavy lidded eyes. The brunette boy lays there, stroking himself, eyes locked with Blaine's. He had been so close to coming before, he knows it won't take long now. Little whimpers and moans escape his lips as he moves his fist faster over his cock. The video is still playing in the background, Kurt can hear the Dom giving an order. That's all it takes, Kurt is coming hard. His whole body is trembling, hot come is dripping down the back of his hand and over his fingers. 

Kurt's whole body slumps down into the mattress more as he reaches over to shut his laptop. He closes his eyes, letting himself come back from his orgasmic high. He doesn't hear Blaine get up or move across the room so when he feels the other side of the bed sag he jumps, eyes flying open again. 

Blaine's face is right next to Kurt's. “Hi.” He breathes. 

“Hi.” Kurt whispers.

Blaine crashes their lips together painfully. Kurt moans, arching up into Blaine's touch as he places his hand on the pale boy's hip. Blaine swipes his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip then pulls away. Kurt shamelessly chases after Blaine's lips. Blaine chuckles. 

“Blaine.” Kurt murmurs. 

“Yeah, baby?” He lays down next to his boyfriend, head in his hand, propped up on his elbow. 

“Um, can we talk? About this?” Kurt worries his lower lip between his teeth. His eyes are full of apprehension and fear. 

“Of course.” Blaine offers a small smile. “I kind of had a feeling, you know.” 

“What?” Kurt's perfectly groomed eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“Yeah, your curiosity about the first video last week started me thinking. Walking in on you like this, today, kind of confirmed my suspicions.” Blaine started trailing his fingers over Kurt's stomach, tracing random patterns. 

“Oh. Um, well...”

“You don't have to explain right now.” He cut Kurt off. “If this is something that you want, or that you even just want to try, we can. I told you I had my suspicions. Well, I've been thinking a lot about this. I've even looked some stuff up.” 

“Really?” Blaine nodded. “Oh, so have I.” 

“What did you find?” 

“Um, well, after a few really scary sites.” Blaine chuckled, Kurt glared. “I found some forums and stuff where people were talking about what it's like for them as a Dom or a sub. And some other sites that talked about limits and safe words and contracts and stuff like that. Then yesterday I found a website that was like online dating for the D/s world. They had message boards, so I went through them.” He paused to take a breath. 

“There was a thread post started by this girl who was curious about being a sub and what drew others to that. A lot of the answers were that they liked to please their Masters and stuff like that, but a lot of the others talked about how it was about trust and being able to give all control over to someone else. A lot of them said that in their everyday lives they had to be in control and that at the end of the day when they got home, or during a scene it was nice to step out of that role.” 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's slender frame and pulled him close. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck. Kurt knew that this would work, if they did it because he felt safe when he was with Blaine, especially now, wrapped up in his arms. 

“Kurt, baby, is that what it is for you? Do you need someone to take control for you?” 

Kurt gave a quick nod. 

“Alright, baby. We'll give this a try, okay?” Kurt nodded again. Blaine dropped a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. “We'll give this a try and see where it goes from there.”


End file.
